A nightmare to remember
by kawaii-bird
Summary: sams pregnent and has troubles telling her mom and the babys dad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own popular

Note: I just recently became a popular fan so excuse any OOC

* * *

Brooke thought she was pregnant, Harrison had leukemia, George dumped me because of Harrison's love letter, and Brooke was hit by Nicole. Could anything else go wrong? I had to ask.

"Here are you're test results." I know I'm a goodie two shoes, but I did it. What did I do? Well... It. I had sex alright! Do I have to be so specific? And like the lady said here are my results. Oh my god... I... I... I'm pregnant! How am I going to tell my mom? How am I going to finish school? Brooke? What was she doing here? Wait why do I care about that? She could help!

"Brooke!" I called

"Sam? What are you doing here?" I handed her the papers." SAM! Who?"

"I'd rather not say..."

"Sam? I told you when it was me. If you want me to help you with this I need to know." I whispered it in her ear and looked down ashamed in myself. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"NO! He can't know, he's not going to find out!"

"Does he know you're here?"

"No."

"Hey!" she said suddenly enthusiastic "Did you see farther down? It's a girl!"

"Is that all you care about?" I asked suddenly extremely angry "How am I going to tell mom this? What is Harrison going to think? He got his best friend pregnant!" I started crying.

"Sam calm down." She gave me a hug "It's going to be alright. I'll tell Jane...and Harrison if you want."

"Sure you do that while I pack my bags and run away!"

"You're not going anywhere! Sam understands this. Jane knows Harrison; she's not going to completely flip out on you. And Harrison, like you said, he's you're best friend, he cant be mad at you for this. Especially since it's partially his fault."

"No, Brooke it's not his fault, I mean it is but its not... I came onto him." She looked at me confused "I don't know why I just... it just happened!"

"Sam do you want me to tell him? And Jane."

"You tell Jane... I'm going to tell Harrison."

* * *

"Sammy!" called Harrison when he saw me. I walked over nervously "What's the mater? Is it because we..."

"Kind of... I have to tell you something but you have to promise you won't be upset with me."

"Ok, I promise."

"I... you're... we're going to be parents." a tear rolled down my cheek and I felt his soft hand wipe it away

"I'm not mad. God Sam I could never be mad at you for that." I took in a sharp breath realizing I forgot to breathe "Why would you think that?"

"I... I don't know, because you're my best friend, and i wasn't sure if you even wanted to in the first place."

"Sam, do you know how long I've wanted to... I love you; I have for so long... I just never thought you felt the same way about me."

" Harrison..." I shut my eyes tight, I couldn't break his heart now, but I had too " Harrison I don't like you like that"

"Sam then what is this?" he touched my stomach lightly "How did we male that? Out of love"

" Harrison I didn't want to get this far... remember when you and Lilly wanted to experiment?"

"So I'm an experiment... apparently gone wrong!"

"No... Yes... Harrison please don't do this, I'm upset enough as it is!"

"Don't do what?"

"You said u wouldn't be upset!"

"I'm not upset about the baby… I'm upset about the fact that I love you and you took that for granted!"

" Harrison no I didn't. If I knew you felt so strongly about me I wouldn't have gone that far."

"BUT YOU DID!" he yelled. He must have seen the unshed tears in my eyes, which I was trying to hide, when he pulled me into a hug "Sam don't… Sam… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't cry… I didn't mean to yell at you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his head on mine. I could feel the tears dripping off his cheeks into my hair but I ignored it. He hated it when I was upset. "I'm sorry."

* * *

well theres the first chapter like I said sry for any ooc i know theres alot but thats just how i write. I think this is gona come out good it took me a couple weeks to write it cuz i had no idea where it was going but now i got a genral idea. anyway R&R plz 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own popular

* * *

"Jane!" said Brooke enthusiastically but it must have been too much. 

"Brook!" she said just as exited "What are you going to tell me that I don't want to hear?" she finished flatly.

"Ok, I'm just going to come out and say it but you can't be mad."

"Ill decide that when u tell me."

"Ok… Sam's pregnant with Harrison's kid." She blurted out.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You can't be mad."

"Mad? Mad? I'm not mad I'm way past mad! Sam. Harrison. Pregnant!"

"Uh, ya that's about it."

"Where is she?"

"Telling Harrison."

"He didn't know?"

"No she wasn't going to tell him, he didn't even know she was at the clinic"

She let out a groan of frustration "You tell her I want her home immediately!"

"Jane..."

"NOW" Jane never yelled this was going to be big... poor Harrison what's she going to do to him?!

* * *

Brooke stumbled upon us at the park. I was sitting, kind of leaning on Harrison for support, I felt so weak, and he had his arm around me on the bench. "Sam!" she called. Startling me, breaking the silence. I looked at her and nodded my head as if I was giving her permission to speak. Jane wants you home now!" 

"No I can't…"

"Sam, she freaked out on _me_!"

"Brooke, I can't face her yet!"

"I'll come with you?" Harrison butted in. "Actually I think that would be best… and I can explain it to her."

"But it wasn't you! It's my fault."

"No Sam its mine too… I'll take the blame if it'll help you."

" Harrison you don't have to…"

"I want to and I am." He said sternly I wasn't in the mood to argue with him so I got up and headed home.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but I ran outa thoughts. I think this might be this first story I wrote thats either perfets or close to gramaticly correct and correct spelling :) anyway R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Popular

* * *

Harrison brook and I walked through the door to find my mom glaring at us "Sam?" she asked. I cringed.

"Uh, Ya?"

"You know what, Harrison could you leave please? I dont want you near my daughters."

"Jane can I just explain something first?"

"It better be good."

"Mom it's my fault; Harrison quit trying to take the blame, I can't take it. Mom I slept with Harrison and I'm pregnant. It's not his fault I come onto him!"

"SAM?" she exclaimed surprised

"Do what you want ground me, never let me see Harrison again but I can handle this; I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"I'm not going to do anything, you can learn this lesson on your own, but you're going to finish school!"

"I will! Just promise me one thing… let my baby see her dad." Harrison hugged me from behind, and didn't let go.

"Like I said, I'm not going to do anything." I turned my head a bit and looked at Harrison kissing him lightly but he replied hungrily.

_Not now!_ I lipped and he stopped. "Mom I'm sorry, I know you thought I was responsible and you're probably never going to trust me again... "

"I'll trust you still, every teenager makes that mistake, and it just so happened you were one of the unlucky ones." She didn't sound upset at all but it could be because Harrison was there. No it couldn't be she's probably madder at him then me. Harrison must have read my mind because he squeezed me tighter. Mom must have been tired of it because she finally left Brooke not far behind. I turned my head once again and looked at Harrison. He moved slowly towards my face kissing me passionately. Immediately I accepted but I didn't know why. Did I like him? We slowly backed into a wall and he pinned me against it kissing me harder. Once again I accepted but this time more greedily. I did like him if not more! He dropped my which he were holding against the wall and ran his hands up and down my sides. I tried to pull away but I couldn't, He saw me struggling and pulled of me.

"Not yet… again." I corrected myself. I couldn't. I wasn't… emotionally prepared. He took a couple steps away from me. "But that might be a little too far." I gave him a small smile and walked towards him. I kissed him on the cheek kind of brushing it along until I got to his ear. "I love you." I whispered, I felt his face get hot against my cheek. I smiled and kissed him lightly once more before we stopped altogether so we DIDN'T go any farther.

* * *

Its finaly done. I couldent resist the last scene. This is the longest v gone writing a coupling story without a makout scene. I know its pathetic but who sais u cant dream lol. Anyway R&R 


End file.
